


Everything I Never Knew (Artwork)

by Deejaymil



Series: His Dark Mind [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil
Summary: Fanart collection for the Criminal Minds dæmon AU, Everything I Never Knew





	1. Spencer and Aureilo

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of rough artwork I've drawn for the dæmon AU, here for convenience! 
> 
> Requests absolutely welcome :)

**Spencer and Aureilo, age two**

 

****

 

**Spencer and Aureilo's Seventh Halloween**

 

****

 

**Spencer and Aureilo's First Halloween**

 

****

 

**Aureilo**

 

****


	2. Aaron and Halaimon

**Aaron and Halaimon, aged two**

 

 

 

**Aaron and Halaimon the day after she settled**

 

****


	3. FBI Dæmons

**Safety first!**

 

****

 

**Arlo**

 

****

 

**Sergio**

 

****


	4. New Banner Art: 1-4

**New banner art to replace the ones currently in Reprise!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
